Different Situation
by SweetTarts4U
Summary: When I was little I hated life. Not only did my dad die before I even turned one year old, but just a year later I had an accident which caused my handicap. I have, since that accident, never left this wheelchair. Anyway, my name is Mai Taniyama and I'm going to tell you the story about how a girl in a wheelchair became a (professional) ghost hunter. Naru x Mai Rated T for cases
1. Chapter 1

**Different ****Situation**

**(I do not own Ghost Hunt)**

**Chapter 1: Paranormal Investigators or aka the part where they all underestimated the danger magnet's ****danger attraction skill****  
**

When I was little I hated life. I was never able to play on the playground together with all the other kids, couldn't go swimming together with my parents and proudly show them how I can drive my bike all alone. Not only did my dad die before I even turned one year old, but just a year later I had an accident which caused my handicap.

I have, since that accident, never left this wheelchair.

At first we tried therapies to teach me walking, but they just didn't work. It's probably because I didn't have the willpower from the start. My mother always tried her best to make up for all the missing experience, like the perfect mother she was, but in the end she died through an illness.

That is now three years back, I am sixteen now and I'm still stuck in this wheelchair.

After my mother died I got a dog named Eugene. He was one of those special trained dogs to help out disabled people. I must say, at first I though it was pretty annoying, due to him being trained in England I had to learn speaking English, but soon I became attached to the black Labrador retriever.

Anyway, my name is Mai Taniyama and I'm going to tell you the story about how a girl in a wheelchair became a (professional) ghost hunter.

~SweetTarts4U~

"No, I'm not going to play fetch with you." I said and pushed myself forward towards the building that I stare at every morning asking myself why I got out of bed for that, simply put: school.

Eugene decided not to give up and put the stick on my lap once again after catching up to me.  
"Fine, okay, I give up! Just one time!" I said and threw the stick as far as I could, giving in to the puppy dog eyes he had been sending my way the whole time.

"My morning started out with me having a one sided argument with a dog, and I even lost. What a wonderful day today will be!" I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly I couldn't move the wheelchair forward anymore.

"Again, what A WONDERFUL DAY!" I said to myself again, realizing that I was stuck.

That moment Eugene came back with the stick. I smiled at him, knowing he could help me out.

"Gene, stuck!" I called in English, using his given nickname.

He barked and ran over, leaving the stick behind. "Let's try pull." I said and patted him on the head twice.

Again, he barked before pulling on one of the, because of the lack of a better word, ropes that were extra attached to my wheelchair for these kind of situations. I didn't budge.

"Okay, we're gonna skip the push part and gonna go straight to the get help part." I told him in English.

I swear I saw Gene give me a nod before running of to find someone. Now al I could do was sit and wait...

~SweetTarts4u~

A few minutes later I heard Gene's barking followed by the sound of footsteps.

Gene came running over to me followed by a man with dirty blond hair.

"Good job Gene!" I said patting him before turning my attention to the man. "Hello there. It's really embarrassing, but it would be great if you could help me for a second, I somehow got stuck."

"Of course." He said and came over. With one hard push he got me over the stick that got me stuck. How Ironic that I was playing fetch with Gene...

"Thank you very much sir." I said and smiled.

"No problem." He said and smiled back.

"No, I feel like I owe you something. I haven't seen you around here before, so if you need information or something of the sorts just ask at the school for Mai Taniyama. I could also meet you at the old school house after last period, Mr Investigator." I said and rolled towards school, Gene following closely leaving a dumbstruck man behind.

~SweetTarts4u~

The next morning I was called in the directors office and wasn't very surprised to see the man from yesterday waiting for me.

"Here she is. Mai, you are to help this man and the rest of the Investigators with their research." The director said before sending both of us out of his office.

"So, who are you?" I asked the man I was following.

"I'm Takigawa, a monk." He said and grinned at me.

"A monk? Don't monk's like usually-" I was cut of by Takigawa.

"I know, I know. The thing is that I am only a part time monk. And I'm no about ti ruin my hair style for that." He said.

Gene barked to get attention from me. "Upps, almost forgot. This is my dog Gene." I introduced him.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the old school house where we build up our base. Wait, why don't you make a bet?" He asked grinning at me.

"Um, what would the bet be?" I asked, unsure.

"I'll buy you ice cream if you can guess who is my, well, boss." Takigawa said.

"Fine, but only if you buy me two scoops, one vanilla, one strawberry." I said and flashed a smile.

"Alright. The bet is on!" He said and we shook hands.

~SweetTarts4u~

When we entered the old school house Takigawa led me two a room. The room was full of some kind of equipment, cameras, cables, monitors and other stuff that looked pretty expensive and complicated.

"Okay, before we start the questioning, could everybody be quiet? I have a bet running with little Mai-chan, it will just take a minute!"

A young, I must say, handsome boy looked like he was about to say something, but seemingly decided against it. I ignored him for the time being, looking around the room for some one that would fit in the boss position.

I practicably ignored the woman and the teenage girl in the room.  
My sight fell on a blond teen, but he looked to nice to be able to command anyone to do anything or to keep anyone in line.  
Then I noticed a tall man that was practicably glaring at me and I already opened my mouth to say that I think it was him when I saw the light smile on Takigawa's lips.

Again I open my mouth and this time I spoke. "So, Takigawa challenged me to guess which one of you is his, well, boss. Not that I underestimate girls, but the teenager is famous, the medium Masako Hara, and the other is just not fitting for the roll of a boss." I started.

"Then there is the blond teen, or young man over there, I believe he is to nice to be able to keep everyone in line, nothing against you." I apologized quickly.

The boy just nodded in understanding and smiled.

"That would leave three more people." I said.

"Wait, why three?" The woman with red hair asked.

"Well, there is the tall man sitting at the desk, the teen reading on the chair and Takigawa."

"What? Why me?" He asked totally surprised.

"Easy, this could just all be a trick and you were the person I should find, but judging by your reaction, I was wrong. That would leave the two of you." I said.

"Wow, this really feels like in a detective show." I said before taking one more deep breath.

"The boss is not the one sitting at the desk, although, I bet most people would have guessed that, but the teen over there. He seems very confident in himself, but he was also the one that was probably about to say something like 'Stop fooling around.' when Takigawa told all of you about the bet." I ended. "Am I right?"

"Yes you are." The boy answered. "I'm Kazuya Shibuya, I occasionally ask for Takigawa's assistance in a case, just the same for all the others but Lin, the man sitting at the desk."

"Seems like you will be asking me questions. Alright, then start. I will try to answer all the questions you have for me." I said and rolled closer to where the boy was sitting.

"What do you know about the old school house?" Kazuya asked me.

"Well, there are many different rumors and ghost stories going around. It is hard to figure out which ones are actually true, but it is said that a teacher hung himself here and that a car crash happened in which a few students died." I answered.

"Is there a special event that sticks out from the rumors?"

"Only that one of the upperclassmen once saw something here, but I think it was her imagination. I mean, just because some tragic events accrued doesn't mean that it's haunted, but you guys are the professionals." I said.

"Exactly. That's what I've been telling you! I can't sense anything here Kazuya." Masako said.

"Alright, that would be all." Kazuya said and stood up.

"Was nice meeting you Takigawa! Oh, and don't forget, you owe me a ice cream!" I called well leaving. "Come on boy!"

Gene got up out of his sitting position and followed me out of the old house.

~SweetTarts4u~

**Okay, that was it for the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a question to you readers, I have two scenario's that would be possible: **

**1. They meet again before the old school house case is over and Mai is then a helper for most cases (we can't make it to easy!)**

**2. They meet again after case for ice cream and Mai chats about a soon to be case**

**Please tell me which scenario you guys want! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Different Situation**

**(I do not own Ghost Hunt)**

**Chapter 2: Ice cream**

A week later Gene and I were on our way to the SPR office to meet up with Takigawa. He didn't actually know I was coming, I wanted to surprise him and maybe even get everyone else to come too. I was really curios what the others were like.

When I got to the office I noticed the stairs and cursed my luck. Maybe I should have informed him about this on second thought. I pushed myself into the cafe to ask if there was another way up and luckily there turned out to be a elevator inside the cafe.

When I arrived on the second floor of the cafe I left through the exit and around followed Gene around a corner, to the entrance of the SPR. I took a deep breath before entering the office.

~SweetTarts4u~

A bell rang when I opened the door. The sound echoed through the empty office. The man, Kazuya came out of one of the rooms. I suppose the tall man, Lin, was in the other room.

"What do you want?" He asked, obviously annoyed by my presence.

Ignoring his lack of manners I asked him if he knew where Takigawa was. He answered no and left to lock himself into the room he came out of. If he thought I was leaving that quickly he was wrong, very wrong.

When Kazuya left his office for some reason he could hardly mask his surprise that I was still in the office.

"You're still here?" he asked.

"Just sitting around, hoping Takigawa might show up." I answered.

"He isn't going to." Kazuya said, grabbing a few files from a shelf.

"Then I guess you are one unlucky guy." I said and almost laughed when he looked confused for a second. Like a cute little boy. Yes, I admit, he is good looking.

"Why?" he seemed to flinch when he asked the question, as if he already knew the answer.

"Because you will be joining me for a ice cream." I said and pulled him along well pushing myself out of the office. But, of course, multitasking isn't my thing... so I ended up almost crashing into a small table a the corner in front of the door. To pull out of the way I grabbed something, which turned out to be Kazuya's jacket. Luckily the jacket didn't rip, but the stand started to sway back and forth. When it was just about to fall a hand reached out and steadied it.

As soon as it stood still the hand, which belonged to Kazuya, reached out and pried the jacket out of my hand. When this had been accomplished he put it on and walked around me. He stopped at the doorway. "What are you waiting for?" he snapped, "Let's go get that ice cream."

**Okay, I know it's short and it took me a long time. And I'm very sorry! But I have been a little out of it and my interest in writing hasn't been very high (basically, I have a writers block)**

**Please forgive me. The next update will probably not be as soon as you readers would hope...**

**sweets**

**p.s. feel free to pm me or follow me on tumblr (greysky628) I'm still here for all of you if you have any questions~**


End file.
